Ingenuidad encantadora
by Atori-chan
Summary: ¿Quién lo iba a decir? A sus dieciséis años, Sasuke todavía desconoce de donde vienen los niños. TWOSHOOT & LEMON
1. Cap 1

**SUMARY: **¿Quién lo iba a decir? A sus dieciséis años, Sasuke todavía desconoce de donde vienen los niños.

**Pareja****: **SasuSaku

**Dato: **Debido a lo corto que es, y el poco tiempo, es un fic muy simple, donde mi único propósito es que disfrutéis al leerlo para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y qué mejor que con mis tres parejas favoritas donde cada una de ellas será de romance con un pequeño toque de humor. Espero que os guste.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**PARA **__**CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, PUBLICO ESTE FIC HECHO CON TODO MI CARIÑO PARA LOS FANS DE ESTA PAREJA**_

* * *

**-****INGENUIDAD ENCANTADORA-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Desconcertado, así estaba todavía Uchiha Sasuke tras saber que su clan, que su padre… los Uchihas… pretendían atentar contra el Hokage. Y por si fuera poco, su hermano había actuado como doble espía, siendo al final fiel a su patria y aniquilar al clan como misión secreta.

Escuchó como alguien se acercaba, por lo que intentó adoptar su pose inexpresiva. No quería que nadie le viese vulnerable, sobre todo ahora donde maquinaría una nueva venganza donde Danzo sería la víctima.

-estabas aquí.

La voz de Tobi, o más bien de Uchiha Madara, hizo que se volteara a verlo con su habitual frialdad, manteniendo perfectamente las apariencias. Observó cómo se apoyaba en la pared más cercana, para después cruzar los brazos y quedar en pose pensativa como si quisiera decirle algo, pero que no daba encontrado las palabras adecuadas. Visto de esa manera, se asemejaba a su otro yo, que parecía la de un niño grande desesperante.

-neh Sasuke… -por fin habló, aunque en su voz había un timbre muy raro- ¿piensas resurgir el clan?

¿Y a qué venía esa pregunta?

Sin poder evitarlo, alzó una ceja, mostrando una clara respuesta afirmativa. Pues después de su venganza, ya tendría tiempo para dedicarse a ello.

-¿piensas usar a esa pelirroja para ello? –volvió a interrogar con ese timbre que de alguna manera, le recordaba a cuándo actuaba como niño en pañales.

-no necesito a Karin para resurgir el clan. –espetó molesto de que usara ese tono tan infantil.

-ah… -un hondo suspiro de alivio se le escapó de los labios, que desde luego sorprendía a Sasuke, más que nada porque después, con una mano parecía quitarse de la frente un sudor inexistente- entonces, ¿quién será la afortunada? –esta vez su voz era de curiosidad.

-¿afortunada? –nuevamente confusión mezclada con molestia por la dichosa voz desesperante esa- me basto yo solo para rehacer el clan.

-… -con la palabra estancada en la boca, así se había quedado Tobi/Madara, así como agradecer a la máscara para que no se viera una gota correr por su cabeza- pero… espera… no puede ser cierto… -se decía para sí mismo.

-¡hn! ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

La mente de Tobi/Madara se transportó hacia el pasado, donde había mantenido la última charla con Uchiha Itachi.

-

_-siendo Sasuke el último que quede con vida, estoy seguro que no te arriesgarás a matarlo. –decía seguro Itachi ante el patriarca Uchiha- de él dependemos que el clan renazca y… –cortándose. Instantes después, una extraña mueca apareció en su rostro, que para quién lo viera, le resultaría divertida- una última cosa, tendrás que encargarte de explicarle de dónde vienen los niños._

_La apariencia más de Tobi que de Madara, salió a la luz, al escojonarse de la risa, ante las últimas palabras del joven Uchiha._

_-buen chiste Itachi-kun… desconocía esa faceta tan graciosa tuya…_

_-… -pero Itachi se mantenía serio, no estaba molesto ni nada, solo serio._

_-tu hermanito es un joven de dieciséis años, sabrá más del tema que tú y yo a su edad._

_-vete preparando el discurso. –fueron sus palabras, pero Tobi/Madara seguía riéndose del buen chiste._

-

Y al final, el Uchiha muerto estaba en lo cierto, Uchiha Sasuke no sabía de dónde venían los niños.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar todo con calma. Se estaba precipitando demasiado, por lo que la única manera de saberlo, era preguntarle directamente al chaval, aunque eso concernía recrear una atmosfera algo incómoda.

-Sasuke… -lentamente, cambiando su tono infantil al maduro de su yo original para que le tomara en serio- ¿de dónde vienen los niños?

-¡hn! Pues supongo que de un jutsu prohibido. –respondió sin vacilaciones que dejaba KO al poderoso Madara, como avergonzado de que él, un Uchiha con las hormonas que deberían estar alteradas, no supiera algo que hasta los idiotas sabían al dedillo.

Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, y para sorpresa de Sasuke, Tobi, más que Madara, lanzó tal grito que sorprendió y alteró al resto de miembros akatsuki existentes, los cuales se quedaron mirando a la nada como si allí estuviera el propietario de aquel grito.

-¿puede saberse qué pasa? –espetó Sasuke molesto.

-… -recuperándose de la impresión, Madara/Tobi salió disparado por el mismo camino por donde vino.

-¡hn! –solo pudo murmurar tras su acto incomprensible, para volver fijar su mirar al cielo y continuar pensando y maquinando su nueva venganza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La noche había llegado, y Sasuke seguía con sus pensamientos sobre cómo matar a Danzo. A diferencia de Itachi, no podría matarlo nada más tenerlo delante. Aquel hombre era alguien importante en Konoha, rodeado de ANBUS de alto nivel.

Encerrado en su habitación asignada, para evitar distracciones, como la de Tobi/Madara, decidió que era hora de dejar de pensar en el asunto y darse un merecido descanso, después de todo, a partir de mañana las cosas serían más difíciles.

Acostado boca arriba, sin nada para taparse, a punto de cerrar los ojos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente para volver a cerrarse bruscamente.

No le dio importancia, estaba muy cansado… entre el combate contra Itachi… la revelación de lo de su clan…

-¿Sasuke-kun…?

Esa voz femenina tan reconocida, hizo que todo el cansancio se disipara para sentarse sobre la cama y ver a Sakura Haruno parada ahí frente de él. Su rostro expresaba una extraña mezcla de confusión, miedo y sonrojo, unidos a unas lágrimas que no tardaron en llegar.

Recuperado de la pequeña impresión, la cara de Sasuke volvió a la neutra con su toque huraño.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-ahm… -sobresaltándose, Sakura, pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta en qué lugar se encontraba, así como recordar la razón por la que la habían traído.

-

_Paseando por las calles solitarias de Konoha, Sakura iba tranquila hasta que sintió una brisa fría que le produjo escalofríos. De frente a ella, apareció alguien completamente sospechoso y con capa akatsuki._

_-tú… -reconociéndolo de haberlo visto en su anterior expedición al buscar a Uchiha Itachi, para así traer a Sasuke de regreso. De inmediato sacó su arma ninja, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?_

_-¡por favor! –sorprendida, Sakura vio como aquel sujeto se arrodillaba y le… ¿suplicaba?- ¡¡necesito que me ayudes!! ¡¡Eres mi única esperanza!!_

_Su tono era de desesperación y que se lo pidiera inclinándose una y otra vez, hacía que Sakura no supiera qué pensar._

_-¡¡Sasuke necesita tu ayuda!! ¡¡Eres la única!! –volvía a repetir._

_El saber de Sasuke hizo que el corazón se le encogiera y temiese lo peor. En su cabeza, tenía la decisión de ir sin vacilar, pero la parte sensata le recordaba que aquel sujeto de máscara naranja era un akatsuki, un criminal… alguien que le podría estar tendiendo una trampa. No podía aceptar sin más e irse sola con él. Pero… ¿y si era verdad que algo malo le pasase a Sasuke?_

_Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y soltando un hondo suspiro._

_-¿qué es lo que tiene?_

-

-Sasuke-kun… -volviendo al presente, Sakura quiso comprobar si la razón por la que estaba allí era por ese problema, que aquel ser misterioso le había contado. Le costaba creerlo y preguntárselo le producía intimidación y rojo por su piel- ¿de dónde vienen los niños?

-… -inexpresivo, así quedó Sasuke como de costumbre, nervios en Sakura, indiferencia de Sasuke al darle la espalda, culpabilidad en Sakura por preguntarle algo que hasta Naruto sabía. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta al creer a aquel enmascarado y humillarse de esa manera?- va a preguntármelo alguien tan débil que no es capaz de realizar el jutsu. –comentó con arrogancia.

Eso trastocó a Sakura.

-¿qué jutsu?

-¡hn! Pues de ese para hacer críos.

-… -ojos en blanco, boca abierta, incredulidad y…- espera… -tratando de comprender- ¿en serio crees que los niños vienen de un jutsu?

-¡hn! Estoy harto de que me repitáis lo que digo.

-es que… Sasuke-kun… estás equivocado… -roja, alucinada, Sakura no podía evitar pensar que si Naruto estuviera presente se mofaría de él descaradamente. Pero también… para eso estaba allí, ¿no?

-

_-necesito que le expliques a Sasuke de dónde vienen los niños. –le había pedido el enmascarado- si es con práctica mejor… prefiero que se estrene contigo que con otras… -murmurando por lo bajo- y si le das un heredero, Tobi se alegrará y no dañará al Kyuubi ni a Konoha._

-

…para explicárselo… no para hacerlo… se recordó la Haruno más colorada.

-los niños… -procedió Sakura a explicarle- no vienen de ningún jutsu… -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para poder iniciar con el discurso- etto… -mordiéndose el labio inferior- Sasuke-kun… todas las personas que nacemos… tenemos un padre y una madre… por esa razón…

-… -si Sasuke no mostrase su cara inmutable, ahora mismo recrearía la de una mueca confusa.

-etto… a ver… un ejemplo… tu padre y tu madre… tu padre es un hombre y tu madre una mujer… -se estaba yendo por la tangente, pero es que explicarle de dónde venían los niños al chico del que estabas locamente enamorada era algo completamente difícil, de misión rango S- necesitaban unirse para teneros a tu hermano y a ti…

-¿unirse? –soltó con gracia- mi padre solo estaba con mi madre porque todo líder Uchiha necesita una mujer. Además de que mi padre aunque fuera de hierro es un hombre que tiene necesidades.

Bueno, parecía que el concepto de unión carnal lo tenía algo claro.

-pero era necesario para que tu hermano y tú nacierais.

-¡tonterías! Mi padre era fuerte, no necesitaba de nadie para crear un niño.

Y dale en qué los niños venían de una sola persona.

-Sasuke-kun… -¿cómo explicarle de manera que lo entendiera y qué no resultara vergonzoso? Pensó y pensó, hasta que recordó sus lecciones cuando estudiaba medicina, siendo la manera más eficaz- Sasuke-kun… -se sentó en la cama donde él había estado acostado, para así sentirse un poco más segura- Sasuke-kun… supongo que lo desconoces, pero dentro de una mujer existe un óvulo, mientras que en el de un hombre una serie de espermatozoides. Cuando un espermatozoide perfora el interior del óvulo se produce lo que es la fecundación. Y durante nueve meses, aproximadamente, el bebé se formará en el útero de la madre hasta que nace. –explicó de manera simple.

-…

Silencio.

Sasuke procesaba su información sin haber perdido detalle, escrutándola con sus orbes azabaches, mientras que Sakura solo esperaba que hubiera entendido la teoría.

-¡hn! No sabía que tu hobby fuera contar historias.

-… -pero, ¿no le creía?

-si en mi interior tuviera esa cosa llamada espermatozoides, ¿cómo rayos irían hacia la mujer? ¿Con un jutsu prohibido o qué?

¡Por Kami!

Era desesperante.

En su cabeza solo existían las palabras venganza y jutsus. También si lo pensaba, era algo normal. Cuando los padres de él habían muerto, solo tenía siete años, y ningún padre en su sano juicio le explicaría a un infante de siete primaveras de dónde venían los niños. Y desde entonces, Sasuke ha estado solo, obsesionado con la venganza y jutsus que aprender. Y dudaba que en los tres años que había estado con Orochimaru, tuviesen una tarde para platicar de un tema tan delicado.

-Sasuke-kun… -más roja- se trata de la unión entre un hombre y una mujer… el hombre debe… introducirse dentro de la mujer…

-¿introducirse? –ahora sí vio la mueca de confusión dibujada en su cara.

-etto… las mujeres… ahm… tienen un agujero… -ahora sonaba infantil y torpe- y por ahí es donde… … … pues se mete eso…

-… -más confuso- ¿en dónde? ¿Y qué se introduce?

¡DIOS!

-

_-…si es con práctica mejor…_

-

Sino quedaba más remedio… además parecía ser la opción más rápida para que comprendiera.

Sonrojada de pies a cabeza, nerviosa, pero decidida, se levantó de la cama y para sorpresa de Sasuke, la Haruno empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Sasuke de ponerse colorado y nervioso, más cuando ella se acercaba para después decirle.

-yo te lo enseñaré hasta el mínimo detalle, Sasuke-kun.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, Tobi andaba en círculos impaciente, y eso sorprendía a Pein y a Konan, los únicos presentes. Aunque tenían que reconocer que su verdadero líder llevaba así desde el día anterior. Tenían intriga de saber porqué se comportaba como Tobi delante de ellos, sabiendo su verdadera identidad.

-eh…

El saludo matutino del joven Uchiha, provocó que todos le tomasen atención, viéndolo muy sonrojado y avergonzado.

Tobi/Madara al verlo así, se acercó hasta el muchacho para posar ambas manos en sus hombros desesperado.

-ahora lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo sabes todo, ¿no? Dime que lo sabes.

-… -viró la cabeza avergonzado, dando una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡¡GRACIAS DIOS MÍO, GRACIAS!!

Nuevamente ese extraño comportamiento, pero Sasuke que ahora lo entendía, no quiso dar explicaciones, simplemente por vergüenza.

¿Cómo iba a saber que de ESA forma venían los niños? ¿Cómo esperaban que su padre se lo contara con siete años? ¿Cómo esperaban que Orochimaru tuviera tiempo para explicárselo?

El concepto carnal era lógico que lo supiera… gracias a los libros de Kakashi que por curiosidad se había atrevido a leer, descubriendo dibujo a dibujo, palabra por palabra como si fuera un cómic hentai, lo que era el sexo y cómo darse placer. Pero hacerlo con una chica, descubrir el cuerpo femenino y saber que así venían los niños, era ya otra historia.

Bueno, solo esperaba que tanto el verdadero líder akatsuki como Sakura no lo pregonaran por ahí… no, de eso se ocuparía, especialmente con Sakura.

-Sakura se queda conmigo. –anunció de improvisto.

---

Por supuesto, aquella noticia cuando estuvo en boca de todos provocó recelo y desgracia en Karin, mientras que Suigetsu se divertía de la pelirroja. Sakura no pudo quejarse de la decisión. Estaba encantada de que fuera el propio Sasuke quién lo dijera, por no mencionar de la práctica que habían tenido. Si estaba con él, le daba igual que fueran por el sendero del mal.

Y en Konoha, se había armado un revuelco, pero nada podían hacer para que separaran a Sasuke de la maestra que le enseñó de dónde venían los niños.

Solo fastidiarse y aguantarse.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

El primer fic de los tres que he terminado, y para mi gusto el que mejor me quedó… quizás es porque estoy con la vena SasuSaku.

Una última cosilla, imagino que algunos quedarían con el gusanillo de leer el lemon. Pues bien, aquí va la pregunta, ¿lo queréis? Respondedme en vuestros reviews, sino hay ni sí ni no respeto al lemon, lo contaré como no. De aquí a tres días, si la respuesta es afirmativa, el próximo viernes lo publicaré.

Bueno, espero que me regaléis un review.

'Atori'


	2. Cap 2 LEMON

**SUMARY: **¿Quién lo iba a decir? A sus dieciséis años, Sasuke todavía desconoce de donde vienen los niños. TWOSHOOT & LEMON

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Advertencia: **Lemon y bastante occ, por lo que siento sino es lo esperado. Aún así lo hice con todo mi cariño para que fanático del sasusaku lo disfrute.

**Advertencia importante: **Este fic está únicamente publicado en NarutoUchiha en el fc sasusaku y aquí () si alguien lo ve en otro lado, por favor ruego que me lo comuniquen cuanto antes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**REGALO PARA MI QUERIDA NECHANCITA LAU**__** (L.I.T)**_

* * *

**-INGENUIDAD ENCANTADORA-**

_by: Atori_

_twoshoot_

_

* * *

_

Las gotas de la lluvia que caían sobre el país de Mizukagure hacían que pusieran a Sakura nostálgica. En momentos como ese, echaba de menos su hogar natal, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo Naruto o su sensei Kakashi.

Desde la ventana, contemplaba como esas gotas bañaban todo cuanto tuviera a su paso viendo el poco paisaje completamente borroso.

-¡¿cuándo dejará de llover?! –fue la protesta procedente de un niño.

Sakura se volteó a ver a ese pequeño con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Su cabello entre negro y azulado y la forma de tenerlo peinado eran como las de él; y sus ojos grandes y oscuros, le hacían ver como Sasuke-kun cuando era un tierno infante de cinco años. Sin embargo, lo que la emocionaba, es que ella había traído esa linda criatura al mundo.

-¡¡SHANNARO!! ¡TODAVÍA NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Sakura pese a que tenía veintitrés años y era madre, en ocasiones no podía evitar comportarse como antaño.

-¿madre? –había preguntado el niño confuso por la actitud infantil de su madre.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abría donde Sasuke hacía acto de aparición. El pequeño nada más verlo, se le cambió la cara a una alegre y entusiasta, para después correr hacia él y abrazar su pierna con euforia, debido a su corta estatura.

-¡padre!

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su hijo con ternura y cariño.

-hijo, ¿por qué no vas con Tobi? Papá tiene que practicar de algo con mamá.

El tono insinuante de Sasuke, a la vez que miraba a Sakura con picardía, hizo que la mujer se sonrojara y comprendiera sus intenciones ocultas. Todo lo contrario para el pequeño. Para su mente inocente se imaginaba una práctica ninja.

-vale, -accediendo de inmediato- pero que mamá no sea tan dura contigo.

-¡hn! –soltando su mueca burlona característica- todo lo contrario, hijo mío. –sin apartar sus oscuros orbes de la mujer, que no podía evitar sonrojarse más y emocionarse sin remedio.

Cuando el pequeño salió de la habitación, fueron segundos los que pasaron, antes de que uno u otro hicieran algún movimiento para iniciar con su práctica.

-así que el gran Uchiha Sasuke necesita más práctica sobre cómo hacer bebés. –comentó Sakura acercándose a él para colgarse de su camiseta oscura.

-soy un perfeccionista. Hasta que mi profesora particular me dé el aprobado con matricula de honor, pienso seguir practicando. –cogiéndola por la cintura con posesión.

-pero… -tomando una actitud inocente, aunque el hecho de pasarle el dedo índice por su pecho desnudo que ofrecía su camiseta, lo contrariaba- ya te hice el examen final hace seis años… y lo aprobaste con matricula de honor cuando nació nuestro hijo. ¿Es qué necesitas que te haga otro examen? ¿O acaso otro hijo?

-¡hn! Eso y más.

-¿más? –estando ella confusa.

-esa práctica detallada que me diste en nuestra primera vez. –con una sonrisa altanera que le subía los colores a Sakura.

Lo siguiente con lo que se encontró, fue con los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, presionándolos con ferocidad y deseo, calentando aquella habitación húmeda como había sucedido hace ocho años.

* * *

_Sonrojada de pies a cabeza, nerviosa, pero decidida, se levantó de la cama y para sorpresa de Sasuke, la Haruno empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda._

_Ahora le tocó el turno a Sasuke de ponerse colorado y nervioso, más cuando ella se acercaba para después decirle._

_-yo te lo enseñaré hasta el mínimo detalle, Sasuke-kun._

La expresión del Uchiha no tardó en ponerse como la de un tomate.

-¡¿qué haces?! –exclamó alterado, al mismo tiempo que viraba la cabeza y se sacaba su prenda blanca- ¡tápate de una vez! –sin mirarla, se la tendió para que cubriera su desnudez, aunque ahora él quedara con el pecho al aire y sintiera un poco de calor interno.

-es la única manera para que dejes de obsesionarte con el dichoso jutsu prohibido. –espetó igual de colorada y avergonzada que él, sintiendo también demasiada calor al verlo desnudo de cintura arriba.

¡SHANNARO!

No quería imaginar, cómo se sentiría si lo viera en todo su esplendor.

-¿y desnuda se hace el jutsu prohibido? –ironizó.

¡Por Kami!

Sasuke sí que sabía como hacerla bajar de sus fantasías.

Decir que estaba obsesionado con el maldito jutsu era poco, estaba locamente enamorado del jutsu de marras.

-"¡SHANNARO! Esto es más irritante que enseñarle a Naruto a sumar"

-sino vas a decir nada, vístete. –ordenó sin todavía mirarla, aunque cierta parte de él, una que desconocía, le instaba a que rodara sus ojos y contemplara por primera vez a una mujer desnuda y en directo. Interiormente se preguntaba si Sakura tendría una figura tan desarrollada como la chica de los libros de Kakashi donde había visto chicas desnudas por vez primera… y única en lo que llevaba de vida, había que agregar.

-¡no pienso hacerlo! –contrariando su orden para sorpresa de Sasuke. Y tanto era el asombro, que inconscientemente giró la cabeza para mirarla cómo Dios la había traído al mundo.

El rojo volvió a su rostro, por lo que volvió a girarla, sintiendo ese calor interno abrasarle y una sensación rara en su entrepierna.

-te enseñaré te guste o no. Además… -virando ahora ella la cabeza colorada- no sé cómo, que al menos sabes lo que es el sexo.

-…

-tener sexo es cómo se hacen los niños.

-…

Silencio, pero que Sasuke se encontraba entre confuso, pensativo y sorprendido. Eran tantas las emociones, que Sakura no podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

-si así fuera en los libros de Kakashi, la protagonista tendrían más de diez hijos.

¡Vaya!

Así que de ahí sabía lo del sexo.

Por una vez tenía que estar agradecida a los libros hentai que su sensei leía, de lo contrario, si Sasuke fuera un ignorante en ese tema, lo tendría doblemente difícil.

-eso es porque toman precauciones. –explicó cortada.

-¿precauciones?

¡Dios!

No tendría que explicarle lo de los métodos anticonceptivos, ¿verdad?

-¿es un tipo de jutsu?

Irritada con tanto jutsu de los cojones, la kunoichi se tiró encima de él, aprovechando que estaba entre asombrado y avergonzado. Y el que Sakura se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él, lo dejaba más que impactado…

Vulnerable…

Extraño…

Colorado…

Excitado…

…

Quién sabe…

Lo que sí podría confirmar, es que no le disgustaba en absoluto que ella estuviera encima suya, que lo mirara entre seria y roja, haciéndola tan exquisita y hermosa, que no podía creer que aquella chica fuera la molesta de Haruno Sakura.

-ahora escúchame y atiéndeme bien. –Sakura estaba seria, sí, estaba decidida también… pero por dentro temblaba de miedo, al mismo tiempo que excitada. Aún así, con todas sus sensaciones internas ignoradas, cogió la mano masculina entre las suyas y la guió hasta sus senos.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando una mueca de sorpresa al tocar por primera vez aquellos atributos de la mujer. Eran muy suaves y daba gracias a que la chica los moviera dibujando su forma, porque de lo contrario lo habría hecho él mismo. Pero, ¿por qué tenía la necesidad de tocárselos, como si fuera un entrenamiento que lo fortalecería?

-esto se le suelen llamar pechos, senos o lo que el hombre suele inventar. –dijo Sakura con la mente en ciertas películas, donde los actores llamaban a sus atributos de manera vulgar. Sakura creía que era mejor tener la mente en otra parte que sentir y disfrutar como el Uchiha la acariciaba, si total no significaba nada para él- también se llaman _mamas_ y para los recién nacidos sirve para darle la leche materna.

Sasuke pese a que seguía acariciando aquellas _mamas_, había procesado la información que la Haruno le había soltado, teniendo en su mente miles de preguntas que no podía articular debido a las sensaciones que le provocaba.

-la leche materna no es algo que deba interesar a los hombres. –espetó de manera cortante imaginando sus dudas respeto al asunto.

Sakura tragó saliva por lo que seguiría después.

Con manos temblorosas y lentamente, fue dirigiendo aquella mano masculina hacia abajo, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que le producía… tratando de controlar su respiración agitada cuando su mano se encontraba sobre su vientre.

Con todo su autocontrol, trató de enfocar en su cabeza aquellos libros de reproducción humana como medida para ignorar lo qué sentía y quién se lo provocaba.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía más conmocionado. Tener su mano ahí, en esa parte del cuerpo femenino le producía una extraña necesidad de seguir descendiendo y tocar en esa otra parte íntima de la mujer, volviéndose a preguntar, ¿por qué deseaba tanto aquello?

¿Y por qué sus pantalones habían empezado a apretarles de repente?

-por aquí están los órganos reproductivos de la mujer… -explicó la joven donde parecía estar leyendo un libro de medicina. Tenía que ignorar como sea esas sensaciones, ignorar la tentación de probar por primera vez unos labios masculinos y el de sentir ese cuerpo dentro suya- son… muy diferentes… a los del hombre… -sin embargo, era tan difícil.

¡Por Jashin!

¿Cómo resistirse cuando había llevado la mano masculina cerca de su feminidad y que esa maldita mano acariciara su vientre con la punta de las yemas?

Dando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca, Sakura intentaba tener en su cabeza en el libro de medicina y no pasarse a los comics hentai que por accidente había visto en casa de Ino.

Libro de medicina.

Libros de medicina.

Grandes libros de medicina.

Se decía una y otra vez, hasta que lo tuvo en mente.

Volvió a coger su mano masculina para ofrecerle un pequeño viaje sobre la zona final. La joven cerró los ojos, esperando que así estuviera más centrada en el gran libro de medicina avanzada.

-por aquí… viaja el esperma… -señalizando un poco más abajo de su vientre donde en el interior de su cuerpo se encontraba el aparato reproductor femenino. Trató de enfocarlo en su cerebro, pero las sutiles caricias de los dedos obscenos del chico lo dificultaban bastante. Abrumada por lo que podría suceder si continuaban, trató de simplificar tanto como podía- y cuando se une al óvulo, este se transforma en el bebé, como si fuera un jutsu interno.

Sakura sabía que si mencionaba la palabra bendita, Sasuke tendría lógica de porqué vendrían los bebés y así finalizar aquella explicación.

Sin esperar más, trató de levantarse, pero ahora el Uchiha había hecho fuerza entre sus manos, manteniéndola en la misma posición. La Haruno observó como su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo y sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo azulado.

-Sas…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mano masculina con las dos manos de la chica de guía, siguieron descendiendo hacia su feminidad, inundándola de miedo y confusiones. Su asombro aumentó cuando metió un dedo, haciendo que gimiera al instante.

Sasuke arrugó sus labios.

-por aquí no coge mi _arma_, eres muy estrecha.

Los colores impregnaron las mejillas de la Haruno ante esa frase tan poderosa pero que dichas de manera tan confusa, apagaban toda excitación posible.

-s… sí… que… coge… si… se hace… fuerza…

-¿y por aquí se mete el _arma_ para que vaya el eso y se una a lo de la mujer para que se transforme en bebé? –sacando sus dedos para observarlos.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Sakura se fijó en qué el Uchiha se refería a su pene como _arma_ por lo que no sabía si reír o señalarle que tenía un nombre como cualquier parte del cuerpo. Pero el haber sentido por primera vez como un hombre le había dado placer, opacaba cualquier otro pensamiento.

-… -durante largo rato, Sasuke se quedó quieto, pensativo, mirando con fijeza aquellos dedos que había metido en Sakura.

Sakura notó como el Uchiha parecía estar en su propio mundo, por lo que no esperó más y se levantó apurada. Podría imaginarse que la curiosidad del Uchiha lo incitaría a invadirla con su _arma, _y ya sentía su excitación sobre sus pantalones para que eso sucediera. Reconocía que lo seguía amando y que le encantaría pasar una noche ardiente con él. Pero… eso era lujuria…

Sería una noche de sexo sin amor.

Algo que al día siguiente, él no habrá dado importancia.

Porque él la despreciaba.

Por lo que pese a que fuera una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir, se negaba a continuar allí.

Ya había cumplido con su propósito, ¿no?

Aunque quedase algunas incógnitas, no eran tan importantes y vergonzosas como el hecho de que supiera que los niños venían de un justsu.

Soltó un hondo suspiro y con sus ojos fue en busca de su ropa, encontrándola al instante toda amontonada en el mismo sitio.

-¡espera!

La voz imperante del Uchiha hizo que Sakura se girara a verlo, encontrándoselo frente a ella, a poca distancia, sorprendiéndola por la velocidad que poseía.

-¿qué… qué…?

-¡quédate!

Aquellas palabras la sobresaltaron tanto que lo miró sin poder evitarlo donde sus ojos oscuros eran fríos pero con un extraño brillo.

-seré ignorante en el tema de dónde vienen los niños, pero sé ver que tu cara es cómo la de la chica que se acuesta con el otro. Tú quieres tener sexo conmigo.

Eso la hizo sonrojar y que lo mirara molesta por lo directo que había sido. Aunque no mentía en sus deducciones, de momento conservaba la razón para conservar su dignidad.

-¡no quiero! –espetó.

Eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera, deleitándose por el rostro colérico de la chica.

-sé interpretar cuando una chica me desea y tú sobrepasas a las otras.

Más furia creció en la kunoichi que iba a protestar.

-no trates de negarlo. –cortándola burlón- los libros de Kakashi dicen lo que esto significa. –mostrando sus propios dedos mojados- tú lo disfrutaste y quieres más.

-¡lo he disfrutado sí! –reconoció con sus mejillas carmesíes- ¡¿cómo no voy a disfrutarlo si quién me lo hizo es la persona de la que sigo enamorada?! –tan alterada y tan molesta que la verdad salía por sí sola, así como las lágrimas de vergüenza.

-… -mirándola fijamente.

-ya sé que tú no lo estás… tu rechazo de hace tres años fue suficiente prueba… pero no por eso, voy a dejar de amarte o de traerte de regreso… yo solo quiero que seas feliz… y lo que menos deseo es que me veas como una mujerzuela que se acuesta contigo por gusto… -calló por unos segundos, donde las lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas- si me acuesto contigo, quiero hacerlo por amor. Saber que me correspondes, que me amas… -triste bajó la cabeza- pero eso nunca sucederá…

Desolada por reconocer en alto lo que nunca quería creer, Sakura deseaba que la tierra se la tragara o morirse en el sitio.

-realmente eres una molestia.

Las mismas palabras, el mismo tono que hace tres años fueron como doble rechazo, donde deseaba salir de la habitación y clavarse un kunai en el corazón.

Toda esa amargura se esfumó cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola, pegándola a un cuerpo caliente.

-eres bien molesta. Te filtras en mi vida y no hay manera de sacarte.

¿Cómo?

Sasuke la separó para ver cómo estaba entre sorprendida y confusa.

-si no fuera porque eres pésima haciendo genjutsus, juraría que me tienes metido en él.

-¿qué… qué intentas decir…? –una vaga idea tenía, pero… era imposible que él…

-¡hn! –sonriendo de lado de manera arrogante- sino lo sabes, no sueñes con que te lo voy a decir. –apegándola más a él- aunque soy bueno demostrándolo.

Las palabras insinuantes pero con doble sentido, dejaban a Sakura sin palabras y sin creer que de verdad… que él…

Unos labios pegados a los suyos, impidieron que siguiera sacando deducciones, solo la extraña sensación de ser besada por primera vez por un hombre y que ese hombre se tratara del amor de su vida, del cual creía que nunca…

Cuando sintió su lengua adentrándose en su cavidad bucal, tuvo que agarrarse a él para no desfallecer en sus brazos, perdiendo por completo toda razón.

¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke, el que ignoraba de dónde venían los bebés, era un maestro en el arte de besar?

Puede que fuera su primer beso, pero en aquel beso se apreciaba una experiencia y una confianza donde le rogaría más de él.

Los labios del Uchiha se alejaron de los suyos, para ser pasados a su cuello donde si en su boca hacía magia, sobre su cuello veía el cielo. Mientras Sakura se sentía concentrada por la maravilla sentida, Sasuke la fue empujando hacia la cama colocándose encima de ella.

El sentir el cuerpo masculino, en especial cierta parte del chico sobre su vientre, sobre su piel desnuda, hizo que su parte racional saliera a flote y observara como el Uchiha seguía con su sesión de besos sobre su cuello, mientras sus manos tocaban lascivamente su anatomía femenina.

¿Acaso no había dicho que no quería acostarse con el Uchiha por gusto, sino por amor?

Pero…

Él mismo lo había dicho.

Ella no podía salir de su mente, y a través de sus besos y caricias le indicaba lo que quería decir.

Pero…

Es que…

Así no ayudaría a traerlo de regreso. Sino a complacerlo.

¿No?

¡Claro que no!

Ella era importante para él.

¿O lo que había pretendido decir es que solo la necesitaba para bajarle la calentura?

¡Dios!

Su mente era un terrible caos y no pensaba coherentemente.

En ese instante, Sasuke dejó de besarla en el cuello para mirarla fijamente, a lo que ella viró la cabeza, sin saber porqué.

-¡mírame! –escuchó cómo le ordenaba, pero como si fuera una niña, no le hizo caso. Se sentía confusa. Sus emociones se contradecían. Su mentón fue cogido bruscamente por los dedos de Sasuke, obligándola a qué lo mirara, donde la seriedad y el enfado estaban dibujados en su rostro- oye, sé que lo hago mal, pero esto es nuevo para mí.

Parpadeo por parte de la chica, para posteriormente pasar al asombro al ver en Sasuke un hermoso rojo en sus mejillas que lo hacía terriblemente irresistible.

-espera… -cayendo en la cuenta de que no había comprendido muy bien lo que le había dicho- ¿qué… qué has dicho…?

-¡hn! –virando ahora él la cabeza con el rojo pintándole casi todo el rostro- que no sé cómo hay que hacer… solo sigo lo que hacían en los libros de Kakashi…

Los libros de su sensei nunca le parecieron tan benditos y educativos como ahora.

-pero… entonces… ¿el beso…? Yo fui… ¿la primera?

-¿crees que con la venganza, tuve tiempo de andar besuqueándome con cualquiera? Además… -mirándola ahora todavía con el rojo en el rostro- o te beso y lo hago contigo o con nadie.

¡SHANNARO!

Ya no había nada más que decir.

Ya no había nada más que pensar.

Al cuerno sus estúpidas confusiones.

Él no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y ahora le había dicho con claridad que ella sería la única chica en su vida.

Cogiéndolo por sorpresa, la Haruno le rodeó el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él y ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa en aquel beso. Con su fuerza, lo obligó a que rodara, quedando ella a horcajadas. Ese acto, fue suficiente para que el Uchiha rodeara su pequeña y frágil figura, arrimándola a él, tanto como le era posible, correspondiendo a aquel beso convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado, donde los gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas.

-lo haces demasiado bien para que me queje Sasuke-kun. –argumentó Sakura entre el beso con un tono sexy que dejaron con el ego bien alto al Uchiha de saber que su primera vez era perfecta, como todos los jutsus que hacía.

Las manos de ambos volvieron a trabajar en el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose desesperadamente, descubriendo el cuerpo del otro, aunque quién más recorrido tenía era Sasuke. El cuerpo femenino… corrección… el cuerpo de Sakura era todo un misterio. Su piel era suave. A cada rincón que tocaba, ella se estremecía. Y él se estaba haciendo adicto a su cuerpo.

Volvieron a rodar, donde Sasuke quería saborear más de ese cuerpo que lo tenía loco. Rompiendo el beso, el Uchiha bajó hasta encontrar los senos, o como ella los había llamado científicamente, _mamas. _Las tocó con ambas manos, obteniendo un mayor estremecimiento en la chica y un gemido sonoro.

Sasuke recordó en los libros de Kakashi, que aquello le encantaba a la chica, pero lo que más es que su boca trabajara en aquella parte.

Tentado, curioso, acercó sus labios a sus senos donde Sakura arqueó su espalda y gemía locamente por el contacto caliente sobre una de sus zonas prohibidas.

-¿te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke ronco.

-s… sí… -con la respiración agitada.

Sasuke siguió con su juego de besarle aquella zona, mientras que su otra mano se dedicaba a masajear el otro. Le llamó la atención el pezón erecto de la Haruno, que no tardó en ofrecerle el mismo estímulo que en su base, consiguiendo que Sakura se sujetara de sus cabellos con fuerza.

-Sas… Sasuke… -kun…

Saber que le gustaba lo que le hacía, lo que por primera vez hacía, le enorgullecía tanto, que subió hasta encontrar sus labios y volver a besarse de manera fogosa y apasionada.

Sakura doblemente excitada, sin poder aguantarse más, dirigió sus manos a la única prenda que le quedaba puesta al Uchiha, su cinturón morado y sus pantalones. Lo que más deseaba liberar. (NA: ¿y quién no? XD)

Nerviosa y con manos sudorosas no daba desanudado aquel maldito cinturón tan semejante al que Orochimaru usaba, y que para su gusto, no le sentaba bien a Sasuke.

Fue Sasuke el que, sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, acudió en su ayuda. Apartó sus manos, para realizar la tarea en solitario, desanudándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Una vez que el cinturón estuvo fuera, Sakura sin poder aguantar más, le bajó los pantalones de un jalón, siendo liberados por completo por el shinobi.

La parte pervertida y oscura de la Haruno, hizo que rompiera el beso y contemplara el miembro… o _arma_, como él lo llamaba.

Su inner gritaba tanto de la emoción así como poder ver las babas que descendían de su labio inferior.

¡SHANNARO!

No le extrañaba que lo apodara _arma._

Su tamaño y grosor eran una verdadera _arma_ capaz de poner vulnerables a todas las mujeres.

Pero…

Esa _arma_ era solo suya.

Solamente suya.

-¿interesante mi _arma_? –inquirió el Uchiha juguetón sobre su lóbulo derecho.

-no te imaginas cuanto. –le respondió ella con cierta inocencia.

-¡hn!

Respuesta complacida que lo llevó a volver unir sus labios con los suyos, mientras que ella lo invitaba a acostarse sobre ella, acomodándose en el colchón que sería testigo de la unión carnal.

-¿estás segura de que cogerá? ¿No te hará daño? –le preguntó antes de penetrarla y con cierta confusión. Pues pese a lo que era, lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla físicamente, y en los libros de Kakashi había visto cómo la protagonista gritaba y ponía cara rara.

-… -viendo preocupación sobre su persona, la enternecía tanto que jamás se hubiera imaginado que tan importante era para él- tranquilo… -dándole un corto beso- ya te dije… tendrás que hacer fuerza… seguramente me duela… pero eso es natural… sigue, por favor…

-… -el pelinegro cerró los ojos dando un suspiro silencioso. La había visto tan decidida, tan sonriente, tan inocente que deseaba congelar esa imagen y mantenerla hasta que aquello acabara. No quería lastimarla, no quería ser el causante del dolor que le haría. Ya suficiente tenía con el rechazo que le había dado por culpa del trauma que Itachi le había ocasionado, para ahora herirla en cuerpo- si te duele, dímelo y pararé.

Posicionándose sobre Sakura, Sasuke se fue introduciendo lentamente en ella, notando como su miembro se estrechaba a cada invasión que hacía. No dejó de ver el rostro de la chica, como tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Se detuvo bruscamente, tomando la decisión de salir de su interior, pero ella le detuvo sujetándole con fuerza del brazo.

-no… sigue… -abriendo los ojos donde estaban acuosos, asomando una pequeña sonrisa- quiero que seas tú… tú y nadie más…

-… -asombro que no pudo ocultar, para después mostrar una sonrisa sincera que no había ofrecido desde hacía años- gracias… -susurró para besarle la frente en un tierno gesto.

Más lágrimas aparecieron sobre los orbes de Sakura al ver esa personalidad que creía perdida y que había salido a la luz, por lo que se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Sasuke notando como ya no estaba tan tensa como antes, se atrevió a introducirse un poco más en ella, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo que impedía seguir hacia delante.

Por instinto, sintiendo como su _arma_ se aprisionaba tanto que le dolía, empezó a embestir con fuerza, donde aquella barrera poco a poco parecía ir cediendo. Su instinto provocó que ignorara como Sakura empezaba a encajarle las uñas en su espalda producto del dolor. Hasta que el himen que mantenía su virginidad se rompió y gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que le arañaba la espalda de manera que pequeños hilitos de sangre escurrían por la zona.

Sasuke se quejó de dolor, pero por otra parte, se sentía tan aliviado que podía sentir como su _arma _estaba dentro de ella por completo, tocando cada fibra de su ser.

Ella…

…era suya…

…en alma…

…y ahora en cuerpo.

Su unión carnal había sido realizada.

Los dos eran ahora solo uno.

Y ya nadie los iba a separar.

Sasuke por inercia, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, donde sus manos la tocaban siendo caricias para relajarla.

Poco a poco, el dolor que Sakura tenía fue sustituido por el placer y se movió al compás que Sasuke, friccionándose, enloqueciendo a ambos por esa nueva sensación que producían sus dos cuerpos unidos.

Sakura queriendo sentir más al Uchiha dentro de ella, le rodeó con las piernas la cintura aprisionándolo, empujándolo para unirse más.

La pasión y el descontrol comenzaron a envolverlos y a buscar sus labios a la desespera.

Así continuaron durante varios minutos hasta que las estocadas empezaron a ser lentas, pero precisas. Ambos jóvenes tenían los ojos cerrados. Sasuke sentía como el interior de Sakura apretaba su _arma_, así como algo extraño recorrerle cuerpo entero. A la Haruno le ocurría algo similar, sabía lo que eso significaba. Ambos estaban llegando al final, pero siendo su primera vez, no se imaginaba que aquello fuera tan mágico. Y la magia la cubrió, al sentir como Sasuke había apretado con fuerza sus caderas, tocando cierto punto de su cuerpo, desconocía cual, pero aquello provocó que gritara y tuviera su primer orgasmo con un hombre… con el que amaba…

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue su semilla caliente en su interior… el cuerpo de Sasuke caído sobre el suyo pesadamente como cuerpo muerto… ambos respirando con dificultades… ambos cansados y sin fuerzas para nada…

Sasuke poco a poco intentaba de tomar un poco de conciencia y recordar donde estaba.

Sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Un lugar muy agradable, tenía que reconocer.

Quizás la estaría aplastando.

Pero ahora sí que estaba muy cansado.

No se imaginaba que lo que hacían en los libros de Kakashi cansara al cuerpo, como si saliera de un entrenamiento o de un combate contra un akatsuki.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus párpados se fueron cerrando, deseando más que nunca dormir ahí mismo.

-Sas… Sasuke-kun… -la voz de Sakura, impidió que cerrara los ojos por completo- pesas mucho…

-… -su intuición no le había fallado, pero en serio que estaba cansado, por lo que apoyó mejor su cabeza sobre sus pechos- déjame quedar así.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida de tener a Sasuke de manera tan vulnerable e inocente. Se veía tan lindo, que no pudo evitar acariciar sus hebras azuladas y soportar el dolor que sentía su cuerpo al tener el suyo encima.

Aunque…

Una duda empezó a concomerla.

¿Qué pasaría ahora con ellos?

¿Regresaría Sasuke con ella a Konoha?

Negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

Después de compartir ese momento tan especial, no iba a pensar en ello ahora.

Lo que pasara, lo soportaría al día siguiente.

Ahora solo quería aprovechar hasta que el alba apareciera.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos, Sakura regresó al presente con una sonrisa traviesa, notándose aprisionada por los fuertes brazos de su amado Sasuke. Acostados de lado sobre la cama, desnudos, el Uchiha se dedicaba a prodigarle besos sobre su hombro, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con el _repaso _que Sakura le había dado sobre cómo hacer bebés.

-¿me darás ahora la matrícula de honor? –le preguntó.

-me disgustaría finalizar el curso. –contestó ella con un puchero.

-¡hn! –sonriendo con arrogancia- soy aficionado a aprender todo lo que sea útil en mi vida. Sé de cosas que podemos aprender juntos.

-como los jutsus, ¿no? –alzando una ceja, haciendo una clara referencia de lo sucedido en su primera vez y la teoría que Sasuke había tenido sobre los bebés.

-oye, ya sabes las razones. –molesto con un pequeño rojo en sus mejillas, se puso bocarriba- ¿yo qué sabía que así se hacían los críos?

-… -sonriendo juguetona para apoyarse en su fornido pecho- si esto calma tu enfado, aquella vez… en nuestra primera vez… me dejaste complacida…

-… -en su rostro seguía la mueca del rencor, pero por dentro se regocijaba.

-aunque después me hiciste reír con lo que me soltaste cuando despertamos. –agregó riendo de solo recordarlo.

-… -y su rencor así como su vergüenza aumentó al recordarlo él también.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes fueron despertando por culpa de los rayos de sol que les daban en plena cara.

Sasuke malhumorado, viró la cabeza en señal de protesta, mientras que Sakura se sentía completamente dolorida, aunque en la parte baja se llevaba el premio.

Sin evitarlo, soltó un quejido de dolor que obligó al Uchiha a erguirse y a contemplarla entre culpable y apenado por ser el causante de su malestar.

En silencio, se quitó de encima suya, probando de nuevo el frío de la soledad que tanto odiaba, para levantarse y buscar su ropa.

Mientras se colocaba las vestimentas, notó una intensa mirada sobre él, por lo que al voltearse, se encontró con Sakura mirándole con tristeza.

-descansa un poco más. –le dijo, obligándola a que se acostara y taparla, pese a que habían pasado toda la noche sin que nada los cubriera.

Antes de taparla con las mantas, se encontró con manchas rojas y también amarilla o blanca… no sabía definir… sobre la parte baja de la chica.

Confuso, la miró.

Tomando más prioridad las manchas claras, reconociéndolas y haciendo memoria de su explicación sobre cómo hacer bebés, preguntó.

-¿vamos a tener un bebé?

Sakura lo miró, donde su rostro era de película. Tan similar a cuando Naruto no captaba algo entendible que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿qué? –todo rojo- tú dijiste que si mi esperma se metía dentro tuyo, pues se hacían los bebés y eso sucedió ayer.

-también te dije que habían métodos anticonceptivos para protegernos, entre ellos la píldora que tomo por otras razones. Me parece que aún no tienes muy claro el concepto de cómo hacer bebés.

-… -avergonzado de que la Haruno siguiera mofándose de su ingenuidad, se largó de la habitación para ir en búsqueda de Madara para informarle que ya tenía la teoría y la práctica aprendida, aunque muy raspadita.

Eso lo dejó con la moraleja que aprender jutsus era más fácil que saber hacer bebés.

* * *

-por no hablar la primera vez que te pusiste el condón. –siguió divertida la Haruno, donde tuvo que sentarse y sujetarse la tripa solo de recordar la cara descompuesta del serio y arrogante Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó al límite del enfado y la acostó, colocándose encima de ella de manera insinuante.

-muy bien. Usted se lo ha buscado señora Uchiha. –con malicia en sus ojos- es hora de que cambiemos papeles y yo sea el profesor. Te advierto que en mi primera clase la tendrás LARGA y muy DURA.

-¿y… -ligeramente asustada, con un mal presentimiento. Sabía que enfadar a su marido, era jugar con fuego- y de qué será… esa clase?

-… -sonriendo más, le tendió un libro que estaba debajo de la almohada.

Sakura reconociéndolo como el Icha Icha que su sensei leía, donde ahora Sasuke se había convertido en un fanático de esos libros, lo abrió en cierta página marcada.

El rojo acudió a sus mejillas al ver el dibujo ilustrado.

Miró a Sasuke quién sonreía con altanería.

-¿no te ves capaz? –inquirió burlón.

Miró el dibujo.

Miró a Sasuke.

Miró el dibujo.

A Sasuke.

Dibujo.

Sasuke.

Dibujo

Sasuke

-¡¡¡SHANNARO!!! ¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! –gritando como nunca, al mismo tiempo que determinaba que aquellos libros no eran nada educativos y mucho menos benditos. La prueba estaba en aquella imagen de los dos protagonistas desnudos donde la chica estaba de rodillas, mientras que el chico de pié, con un rostro de placer.

¿Haciendo el qué?

¿Es qué vuestras pervertidas mentes no se lo imaginan?

* * *

En definitiva, Sasuke había dejado de ser un ingenuo encantador, para convertirse en un pervertido con experiencia.

Por supuesto, esa faceta solo la conocía una única mujer, Haruno Sakura… o mejor dicho… Uchiha Sakura.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tras contar los votos hasta la fecha límite, la mayoría optó por querer lemon. Nuevamente me disculpo sino es lo esperado, así como no cumplir el plazo en tenerlo subido el viernes de la semana pasada.

Sobre el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, para que quede de manera clara, Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron su primera vez con quince años que es la edad aproximada que tienen ahora, por lo que tuvieron a su hijo (no puse nombre para dejarlo a vuestra imaginación) a los dieciocho años.

Por cierto, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, pero con todo mi corazón por los reviews que me habéis mandado. Fue una sorpresa para mí recibir tantos, pues es el primer fic que recibe tal cantidad de reviews. De verdad, muchas, pero que muchísimas gracias, ¡¡y que viva el sasusaku!!

-

SOBRE MIS OTROS FICS:

Ahora que ya cumplí mi deber de festejar mi cumpleaños con fics y con la conti de este, empezaré con los pendientes, siendo _Unmei_ o _Special Tv_ los próximos a publicarse dentro del fandom Naruto.

-

MENSAJE PARA MI NECHAN LA CUMPLEAÑERA:

Pues nechancita, aquí está tu regalo, aunque atrasado… ejem… tú ya sabes las circunstancias, así que espero que me perdones y te haya gustado como yo al escribirlo.

'Atori'


End file.
